JabberJay
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Sequel to I Will Survive. The war is over. The last Hunger Games will feature the capitol children, but these children will not back down without a fight. There is a rebellion within the capitol and in the midst of are three very different girls. The princess, the girl with the pin, and the Jabberjay girl.
1. Not Madge

( 3 weeks later)

Madge hesitated outside the door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

She entered the room to find Acacia sitting on her bed.

"Princess. Wasn't expecting you."

She bit her lip. "I wanted to talk to you Acacia. I want to help out with the mission. I want to help out. We need money."

The blond girl tiled her head. She was listening. She picked up some nail polish and began to paint Madge's nails a deep strawberry red.

"And how Princess do you plan on getting a job? Anyone would easily recognize you."

"I would do what you did. You were able to trick everyone. I can too."

"The problem darling was that I'm the daughter of a famous capitol citizen. You are the best friend to Katniss the Mockingjay, her husband Peeta, and if rumors are true-love interest of her cousin- the hot Gale Hawthorne."

Madge bit her lip. She began twisting her hands. This was a stupid idea. She got up to leave but a slender hand on her wrist made her stop. She looked to see the older girl studying her. Acacia patted the bed and Madge sat down. Picking up one of Madge's hands she began to paint her fingernails.

"I understand why you need to help. I would love for you to help. But you would need to change your appearance- different hair color and contacts. As for the missions, I could train you."

Madge looked at Acacia in shook. A smile grew on her face. She looked at her nails to see that they were all painted.

Acacia stood up and began going through her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tube top.

She tossed them in front of Madge. "You want to work? You can work with us at the bar. You will be waitressing."

Madge pulled off her pants and squeezed into the jeans. She pulled on the tube top. "Do you waitress?"

"Yes, but I also do a few extra things.. But you won't be doing that."

Madge nodded. Acacia pulled out a few boxes of hair dye.

"What color?" She said shaking the boxes.

Madge studied the boxes- black, red, and brown.

Red reminded her of Daruis.

Black reminded her of coal- Gale.

She chose brown, a light color, like Katniss'.

Acacia helped her apply color. The she did her own hair. She dyed her blond hair red.

Madge raised an eyebrow.

Acacia shrugged. "I always dye my hair."

Madge was curious. " What's your real color?"

Acacia froze. She looked at Madge. "I'll tell you my secrets, Princess the day you tell me yours."

Madge said nothing.

Acacia smirked. "That's what I thought. Work starts at 7."

The older girl left the room leaving Madge to stare at herself in the mirror.

She stepped into the shower and rinsed the dye off. Her hair when she came back was no longer princess blond, it was brown, ordinary.

She wasn't Madge Undersee anymore. She was Princess Winters.

**Hey Wallflowers!**

**I have decided to make this into a story. However since I have another four stories to work on already, updates will be scarce. Once the summer comes, then updates will be more frequent. Since this story is post Mockingjay, there will be some ocs. Also not all the dead characters are dead.(Prim and Finnick are alive) **

**Here's a list of the main ocs**

**Molly Snow- President Snow's granddaughter. **

**Acacia Winters- leader of the Capitol rebels**

**Since Madge is presumed dead by the others, her new name will be Princess Winters. But don't worry, she will be back to Madge everntually.**

**Madge's daughter is Stella-Maris.**

**The main plot of the story is that Madge is living with Acacia, Molly, and several other rebels. They blend into capitol society while taking it down from the inside. It will fast forward to after Katniss shots Collins. The victors decide on one last Hunger Games. That means all capitol children and the chirldern of the district mayors. Since most of the rebels are hunger game ages, there is a good chance some of them will be chosen. Gale meets Princess but doesn't recognize her. (Her hair is dyed) He has no idea about his child until Peeta tells him. Gale is attracted to Princess but isn't over Madge. The three rebel girls have to deal with the hunger games and how their families have shaped them. There will be drama, romance, and betrayal.**

**(Spoiler Alert: Madge will not be in the games. She will be reaped however.)**

**Now onto other news.**

**My twilight story 10 things was deleted a while ago. I have reposted it on Wattpad. My name is QueenofWallflowers.. so check it out!**

**Check out my other stories and review them!**

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I did! Got a lot of new books!**

**I also have a mortal instrument story that will be coming during the summer 2014.**

**Player and Pills will get one more update hopefully before vacation ends.**

**Check out my poll. I want to have a good idea where people stand for Erase Me before I post another chapter. So check it out!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Jobs and Plans

**edited on 4.10.15**

* * *

She took a deep breath and removed her necklace. She walked to her room and slipped it into her bag. She peeked in at her daughter who was sleeping with Aurora.

She met Acacia at the door. The older girl lead her through the twist and turns.

"Don't talk to anyone unless I tell you it's okay. Fox works there so he will make sure you get home. Lela is a friend of mine. She will show you the ropes."

She nodded and they entered the bar.

She was stunned by how loud it was.

Everywhere she looked was crowded. There were people everywhere. She was stunned to see that she was one of the most decent dressed women there.

* * *

At the bar, was a girl. The girl was tall, but that wasn't what caught her eye. The girl had blue hair.

Acacia smiled at the blue hair girl. "Lela! This is Princess."

Lela raised a hand and waved.

Madge gave her small smile.

"Lela, show Princess what to do. I have some business."

* * *

Acacia left and Madge was left with Lela.

Lela gestured for her to come to the other side of the bar. She showed her where the cups and glasses were and which drink was which. She also taught her how to make the most popular drinks.

Madge had to admit working with Lela was a lot of fun. Lela was a bundle of energy. The two girls settled into an easy pace. Talking and laughing and making drinks. Lela provided a shield of sorts. She noticed many men in the bar looking at her, they looked away quickly the minute Lela glared at them.

Lela tugged at her sleeve a while later.

"We 're on break. It's only 30 minutes. Just you, me, and Acacia."

* * *

Madge followed Lela into an empty room, where Acacia breezed in two minutes later.

The three girls began talking. Madge told Lela a bit about her circumstance. It turns out Lela was also a rebel but she didn't live with them. Since she was 21, she had a house full of people just like theirs was.

Lela had worked there since she was 15.

She was from District 4, and left after her fiancé died in the games.

Madge felt sympathy for the older girl.

* * *

Their break ended and they went back to work. Madge and Lela made some more drinks and Madge delivered them to some of the tables.

Most of the men gave her a look-over but left her alone, something she was grateful for.

She didn't want them to notice her.

She returned to the bar and continued to make drinks for the rest of the night.

She and Acacia left around midnight with Fox. Lela walked halfway until she parted ways with them.

* * *

When they got home Madge fell into a deep sleep.

Madge fell into a steady rhythm. She would take care of the kids for about two hours in the morning, then work on rebel business, and then head to work at the bar around 8 at night. She would leave at midnight with Fox, Lela, and sometimes Acacia if she didn't work over time.

Madge admitted that the job was slowly becoming enjoyable. The men usually left her alone, once they found out that she was Acacia's younger sister.

All but one man- Olaf.

* * *

Olaf was a friend of their boss. He was fat and almost bald. He had no sense of respect and Madge had to restrain herself from hitting him. She avoided him as much as possible.

* * *

Madge tilted her head and her fingers flew over the piano. One of the patrons gifted a piano to the bar and she had played it for an hour. Her boss was paying her extra.

She made most of her extra cash by singing, dancing, and playing the piano.

* * *

Suddenly a loud cry caused her to stop. Her eyes landed on the TV and the announcement on it. Last time it went off was when Peeta and others was kidnapped by rebels. Today, however a Mockingjay flashed on the screen. Madge's eyes widen as the scene played out. Tears prickled her eyes and Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair exchanged vows and then kissed. Everyone was quiet as saw they Katniss dancing with Prim.

She smiled, it was a District 12 song. Her heart clenched as Katniss and Gale began dancing. She felt tears burn in the corner of her eyes. These were angry and hurt tears. It didn't look like they even missed her.

When Peeta wheeled in the cake, she gasped at its beauty.

Then it got cut off and President Snow began talking. But it was too late, the damage was done.

* * *

She and Acacia left work earlier and the four of them began discussing the war.

Acacia wanted to rescue anyone left behind. Lela offered to make room. Fox offered to lead the missions. She offered to tell them all she could about District 12 and Katniss, Peeta, and Gale.

And they did everything they could to help the rebels out. This was one war they wanted to win. They had to win. Their children's and all the other children they knew lives' were at stake.

* * *

They ended up with some new people.

A little girl by the name of Nixie. Lynx (Acacia's brother) had found her on one of his many rescue missions. He told them that her mother was shot in front of her. Her mother was the wife of the mayor of District 9.

Frost was another they found. He was eldest son of a famous stylist.

Silver was Clove's older sister and hated the capitol because her sister died in the games.

There were many others who they found and some stayed with them and others with Lela.

The most important person they found was a young girl by the name of Molly. Molly was Snow's granddaughter. She and Silver were found together and both were rescued. Molly took on the name Holly and Silver had not given them her real name.

* * *

Silver was sent to live with Lela. She was a few months older than the rest of them, since she turned 18. Acacia was a few months younger than her, but acted much older than the rest of them.

Molly was a sweet girl and Madge genuinely liked her. She was sweet and kind and hero worshiped Katniss. Molly looked a lot like her, at that age. When she found out that Molly was 12, a sharp pain went through her heart as she realized she was only a year younger than Vick and if she lived in the Districts, she would have been in the reaping for her first time.

Molly had a pure soul despite everything. Madge hoped that it remained that way.

The war would end. They just had to make it through till then. They would all survive.

* * *

**And done. The first few chapter will be like this. Kind of awkward and boring (at least to me). they will basically just describe things during the war and when Katniss shoots Snow. Next chapter will be mostly Molly Snow and how she fits in. then we will have a chapter of Gale going to where Madge's works and saving her. then it will be the meeting decided to have one last games. So that's the basic outline. Next update will be hopefully in March, maybe next month if I find time.**

**Let me know what you think and review.**

**Check out my other stories and my poll. **

**Updates will be as follow:**

**Everything will get updated at least once or twice before the summer.**

**Pills will be updates as I get ideas.**

**Erase me will get updates as soon as I get some response on my poll (at least one vote)**

**Player: February?**

**Fake Girlfriend: updated. Next- May at the latest. March- earliest.**

**Chaos: February/ March**

**Shattered (my harry potter one shots) will be updates march?**

**One shots will be posted. Might have inception, and another one up by V-Day.**

**I take one shot requests.**

**Hope everything is going good. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. **

**Question: Do you prefer day or night?**

**See you soon, my little Wallflowers.**


	3. Molly Snow

**Molly Snow- Holly Christmas**

**Thomas- Lynx Winters**

**Diamond- Acacia Winters**

**Madge Undersee- Princess Winters**

**Cassie Callow- Summer Winters**

**edited on 4.10.15**

* * *

Age 10

Molly Snow shivered slightly. The way her Grandpa was looking at Katniss scared her. Ever since Katniss was in the Hunger Games he was angrier. She didn't understand why. She admired Katniss. Katniss was a brave girl. She hoped to be like her when she grew up.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around. She looked up at the smiling face of Thomas. The older boy helped her up. He and his best friend Diamond were her baby sitters. He nodded respectfully to her grandpa and took her hand. They took the elevator down to the park where she saw Diamond and some of the other children playing. She ran to Diamond and gave her a huge hug. The older girl smiled and her and told her to go play and she ran off. A while later, she saw a peacekeeper looking at Diamond weird. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing.

* * *

Age 11

She was worried. Diamond and Thomas hadn't been around to babysit her. Her grandpa was scaring her more. She heard him whispering about Katniss and Peeta, about rebellion, about death.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around. She turned to look at the red head girl- Jewel. Her new babysitter. She kept asking where Diamond was and Jewel would get mad.

"Where's Diamond?"

Jewel raised her hand and slapped her.

"That bitch is gone. She's where her kind belongs- in the streets."

Molly trembled. She was very scared.

* * *

Age 12

She shivered slightly. Hearing a whimper, she crawled to where it came from. She wrapped her arms around Nixie. The two girls huddled closer to the group. They were waiting for Lynx, Princess, and Acacia. The three of them had left. Princess went to get groceries. Lynx went to the capitol building on a rescue mission. Acacia was at work. They left twins Fox and Wolf in charge of them. They were quiet because they had heard some peacekeepers outside. They couldn't afford to get caught. Each of them in the room would probably have been killed on sight. Except for her, since she was Snow's granddaughter.

She smiled bitterly. It was ironic that each of them had taken a winter name. That a bunch of capitol children who hate him taken winter names.

* * *

"Holly, will you help Wolf cook?"

She stood up. She had taken the name Holly because it sounded like Molly.

She let go of Nixie and went to help Wolf cook.

They served dinner. Just as they were about to eat a knock made them freeze. Molly grabbed her knife and gestured for the kids to go to the other room.

A soft voice made them relax.

* * *

"It's Princess."

They opened the door and Princess walked in helping Frost in. She paled. There was so much blood. Lynx followed with a young woman in his arms.

They walked to the sick room and began helping Frost and the young women out.

Princess came out looking tired a while later. All the little ones were already asleep.

"Molly, you should be sleeping."

She shook her head. "I'm involved in this war as much as you guys are. I may be 12 age wise but I feel older."

* * *

It was rule that when the young ones were in the room, they used the winter names. Once they were asleep, they used their real names. That way they still remembered who they were. Though most of the time, it was only Molly who used her real name.

Princess (Madge) rolled her neck and Fox walked over and rubbed her shoulders. She nodded her thanks.

"Is..."

" No."

It was no use asking where Acacia was. She was still working.

* * *

As the one of the oldest, she felt the most responsible. She worked harder than the rest.

During the night, she worked as a waitress in a bar. Despite, the boys telling her not to, she would sleep with people to get money and information out of them.

Molly couldn't remember a night that Acacia didn't come smelling like beer and sex. Princess worked there too but just as a waitress. Frost was bartender there.

* * *

Lynx came out later. "Frost is okay. The bullet missed him by an inch. The bullet was meant for me because I was carrying the girl. Whoever, she is she's important. One of the peacemakers called out her name- Cassie. She's from district 5."

Everyone nodded. The people who the capital took and they rescued where usually rebels, victors, and children of the district mayors.

Princess thought hard. "Cassandra and Eve Callow. Twins. They must have taken one but left the other to prove a point to the people."

Lynx (Thomas) nodded. When she wakes up fill her in, Princess?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Molly headed to bed since Wolf offered to keep watch. Creeping into bed with all the other children, she wondered if the war would ever be over.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Molly looked around the corner. Then she grabbed two hands and they ran. They dodged bodies and ran into the safe house. They turned on the TV and the watched as the war raged outside. They spotted Princess (Madge) and Summer (Cassie) fighting a peacekeepers. Two seconds later the peacekeepers were dead.

* * *

Madge ducked as a bullet zoomed over her head. She ran past some citizens and stopped by a corner. She peered around and her eyes widen.

Gale? It was Gale!

Her heart began to beat quickly. Then she paled, a peacekeeper had his gun to Gale's back. She knew he wouldn't hear her, so she ran. She tackled him from behind just as the gun went off.

* * *

Gale felt someone on his back. A bullet went off and then he felt the arms slack off. He ran past everyone carrying the person on his pack. Finding an empty building, he laid them on the floor. He saw that the bullet hit her in the shoulder. Brushing hair away from her face, he felt as if he was seeing a ghost. The girl in front of him looked like Madge. But Madge was dead. He studied her. Why would some capitol girl save him? She wasn't a rebel. She was dressed in capitol clothes.

Her eyes fluttered open and then widen as she saw him. She stood up quickly and he reached to catch her. They looked at each other and then she darted under his legs and was off. He gasped as she ran off. Grabbing his gun, he prepared to fight refusing to think of his savoir and her resemblance to a dead girl.

* * *

"Hold still Princess!" Acacia hissed as she pulled the bullet out .Princess gritted her teeth.

"I saw him."

"Gale?"

"Yes. He almost got shot."

"So you jumped him and got hit instead. I'm sorry Princess. I know it must have hurt to see him."

She shrugged. "He used me. He made it clear that I was just Katniss's replacement."

Acacia brushed Princess's hair and kissed her cheek.

"At least it gave you one thing."

Princess nodded. She thought of her daughter Stella- Maris.

* * *

"Do you think of him?"

She heard Acacia take a deep breath. "Who? Andrew? Yes. But it doesn't matter. I won't marry someone who is going to be a peacekeeper. Besides I have Aurora, my daughter to think about."

Acacia stood up and grabbed a bottle of hair dye. She dropped in front of her and walked out the door. Lynx came in a few minutes later carrying Stella-Maris (age 1). He handed her the baby and several of the other children came in. There were only three rooms so they all shared, half with her and the other half with Acacia and her daughter (age two). Everyone else slept in the third room. Madge looked at the color- brown.

The next day, Princess and Acacia were at work. The TV was on and they watched as a bulletin came on telling everyone to come and hide in the home in President Snow's home. Half the people there left to go to safety. The two girls hurried home. Acacia grabbed her gun and Princess stayed home to watch the children.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Molly bit her lip. They were forced to stay inside all day. Nixie and the others were getting annoying. Stella- Maris and Aurora were getting squirmy. Everyone was at their wit's end. Every knock left them cowering in the bedrooms in fear of peacekeepers. Whenever the adults left Molly was scared that it would be the last time they ever saw them.

* * *

A knock made them freeze. Her eyes widen as Princess, Frost, Summer, Wolf, Fox, Lynx, Silver, and Acacia walked in. Each of the adults began pulling two of the children into their arms. Molly found herself in Acacia's lap. Aurora was also in her mother's lap.

Molly looked at all their faces. They looked scared but there was hope in their eyes.

A booming sound and vibrations caused her to gasp.

"What was that?"

Fox smiled. "That my dear Holly is the sound of the capitol losing."

They all smiled and waited for the bombs to stop.

Turning on the television they saw the Mockingjay symbol come on. They all cheered. Molly watch the adults exchange smiles and kisses. She smiled knowing that things would get better.

* * *

(a few days later)

They all left their home to go watch the execution of her grandfather. At first it was only going to be the adults, but Molly wanted to see the man who she once admired, the man who hurt her, die. She was 12 years old and wanted to see the light fade from his eyes.

They snuck into the crowd. They had good seats. Molly could see Katniss. Katniss looked lost. She overheard Princess whispering that Prim supposedly had died by a bomb. She knew that must have shook Katniss. They all watched Katniss bring out her bow and aim it. She released it and it hit President Collins.

Everyone gasped. Acacia ordered them to head home. Molly grabbed Princess's hand and they were off.

Turning around, she saw Acacia pulled out her dagger and run into the crowd. Molly knew that the older girl was going to make sure that her grandfather was dead.

* * *

That night, it was all over the news about what Katniss did. They showed the bodies of Collins and Snow. The news hinted that the rebels were discussing capitol business and the Hunger Games.

Molly was confused. Why would they need to discuss the Hunger Games? It was over. A loud sound made her jump. Everyone turned to look at Acacia, who was now pale. She pointed to several in the room.

"10."

Molly could tell that everyone was just as confused. 10 what?

Princess asked what they were all thinking. "10 what?"

Acacia smiled tightly. "10 of us in this room are between the ages 12-18. Hunger Game ages."

"The Hunger Games are over."

"No. Didn't you hear? They are discussing the games. I bet that there will be one last game. And it will be a capitol game."

"A capitol game… you don't mean…?"

"Yes. If they have one last game, we will all have our names in the reaping."

They were all quiet. It made sense.

Molly looked around her home. 10 of them.

Nixie, Princess, Acacia, Summer, Orca, Hudson, Heath, Spruce, Polar, and her. They were all possible tributes if there was a game. There were all capitol children or in Princess, Summer, and Polar's cases children of the district mayors.

Molly shivered. She hoped that there would be no game. She couldn't imagine any of them fighting and killing each other. Killing in war was one thing, killing in the games was another. She hated watching the games.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review. It would make a wonderful Valentine's Day gift. Happy Early Valentine's Day! Here's my present to you!**

**Check out my other stories and poll.**

**Story update will be happening soon so check out my other stories. A couple of one shots of V-Day will be up. keep you posted.**

**Love you all Wallflowers!**

**P.S. If I were to start writing some non fan fiction stuff on Wattpad, would anyone be interested in reading it?**


	4. At the Bar

**edited on 4.10.15**

* * *

Acacia and Madge stood up and stretched. "We need to get to work."

Both girls walked out of the house. They were dressed for work. Madge had on a pair of jeans, heels, and a top. Acacia had on shorts, boots, fish net tights, and a top. Most people ignored the two girls. In this part of the capitol it wasn't unusual to see girls dressed like this.

Both girls were whispering that neither noticed that they were being followed.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne and Andrew Hall watched the two girls. They weren't really sure why they had to. Apparently, Peeta remembered them. According to Peeta, one of them had a cell next to him. He couldn't remember her name, just that it began with the letter "M". The other he said would come in at times and feed him, bathe him, and help him. Gale didn't believe the story but Annie and Johanna said the same thing. Apparently, the girl who helped them had stopped coming after the "M" girl was rescued.

Peeta saw the two girls at the ceremony, he tried to alert them but Katniss shot the wrong president and everyone panicked.

* * *

The two men were part of the team looking for any children. They needed to get all children signed up for the last Hunger Game. Andrew had spotted someone he recognized with a small child. For the past few days, they had been watching the group. They were a group of 18 and it looked as if the youngest was just a year and the oldest was 21. They had about 10 that would have to be registered for the games.

The two girls that they were tracking were a blond and a brunette. The brunette was wearing jeans. The taller blond was in shorts. The two men didn't know how they actually looked. Most of the time the two girls had hoods on hiding their faces. However, this was the first they were tracking them during the evening.

* * *

The entered the bar. From the outside it reminded Gale of the Hob, but entering it he could see it was completely different.

The bar was huge. On the top floor, Gale could see several waitress carrying trays. On the floor they were on, men were playing pool, cards, and darts. There was a bar on both floors. On the first floor, right in the middle was a huge platform. There was a microphone on it. There were several curtains around the room. Gale pushed aside a curtain and closed it quickly.

There were a group of girls pole dancing in the room. He whispered this to Andrew who frowned. The two men walked to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender was a young couple. A boy and a girl. The boy was tall and had reddish, brownish hair, like a Fox. The girl was also tall and had wavy blue hair. The girl handed their drinks. She tilted her head and studied them.

"You're new."

Gale tipped his head. She held out a dainty hand. "I'm Lela."

"Gale. And this is Andrew."

"So are here to drink or see the girls?"

"Girls?"

"In a few moments, all the girls who work here will put on show. Dancing. Singing. Princess plays the piano."

"Both?"

"Oh! You will love the show!"

"Are you in it?"

"Yes."

"So who's the best?"

"The Winter sisters. Princess sings and plays the piano. She dances too. Acacia her sister, she sings and dances. Mostly dances."

"Are they bartenders too?"

"Yes, they both are. Also, Princess is a waitress. Acacia works in one of the room and does shows."

"Shows?"

"Strips and pole dances. This is the capitol after all."

* * *

A pretty brunette girl ducked under the counter and stood next to Lela. She was shorter than Lela. She had brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a pair of red heels. Her top was a lacy red top. He could see her black bra under her shirt.

"Olaf wants a round."

She pushed her hair out off her face. She began preparing the drinks.

Gale recognized her as the girl they were following. Lela grinned as she noticed Gale looking at the girl.

"Gale this is Princess Winters. Princess this is Gale."

Princess looked at him and Gale noticed the emotions in her eyes. Shock. Hurt. Love. Fear. And then nothing.

She tilted her head and placed all the drinks onto a tray. She smiled tightly.

* * *

"Olaf awaits."

Lela frowned.

"Poor thing."

"Why?"

"Olaf has a thing for her. Won't take no for an answer. Her sister Acacia tries to keep him away."

"How?"

"How else? She sleeps with him."

Lela laughed a bitter laugh.

"Acacia sleeps with many of the guys here to earn extra cash. That way her sister doesn't have too."

"Princess is a virgin?"

"No. They both have daughters."

"Daughters?"

* * *

A slap and then a scream echoed in the bar. Most of the men didn't react, a few looked at the upper floor in interest. Lela hissed and took off her apron. The male bartender rolled up his sleeves.

"That's Princess." He whispered.

"Fox get Acacia."

Fox nodded and took off.

Lela hurried up the stairs. Gale and Andrew followed. She took off into a room. They followed.

Gale felt his blood boil.

A man had Princess pinned to the wall. Her shirt was on the floor. He had one leg in between her own. On her neck, were several hickeys. She had a red cheek and bruises on her arms. Tears were streaming down her face.

Gale was furious. Lela marched over to Olaf and started screaming at him. He raised his hand and slapped her hard. Lela stumbled backwards. Gale noticed the cut on her cheek. Olaf must have a ring on, he thought.

* * *

He pulled Olaf away from Princess and punched him. The two were then on the floor fighting.

Gale stood up shakily. Olaf and he circled each other. Then a blond hair girl came out of nowhere and Lela grabbed her. Her sudden appearance distracted Olaf and Gale threw a punch. Olaf went down.

The blond girl ran to Princess and hugged her. Gale realized this must be Acacia. She looked up at him and her eyes harden.

A short man with a potbelly began yelling at them.

"You whores! Look what you did! I should fire you! You girls are lucky that you so sexy or you would be out in the streets where you belong!"

The man turned to Gale and Andrew.

"Who do you think you are? Security!"

The man Fox came to stand next to them.

Gale looked the potbelly man in the eye. "Gale Hawthorne. Andrew Hall."

The man's face paled then redden. His eyes bulged. He nodded and strolled away.

The elder Winter sister glared at him. "You have no idea of what you did."

They walked off and entered a room.

Lela raised an eyebrow. "Celebrities? I need to go. We have to perform in about 5 minutes."

Gale and Andrew followed her down the stairs. They took seats near the bar but closer to the middle where the stage was.

* * *

Madge bit her lip. She tugged on a brown lock and frowned. Acacia had convinced a while ago to dye her hair brown. She had agreed to because she knew her blond locks would make her recognizable to others. She had faint blond streaks seeing as that the color was fading.

She shivered as the cold air hit her. Lela handed her a shirt. "You can wear this. You don't have to perform you know."

Madge shook her head. "I do actually. I make most money through tips from the show."

Lela nodded. Then a smirk appeared. "Maybe you should give Mr. Hawthorne a special thank you."

Madge blushed. She couldn't believe he was here. She didn't think he would recognize her. What were the chances that Gale would show up at her work?

Acacia frowned. "He and Hall are here for a reason."

Lela leaned in closer to them. She brushed some blush on her face.

"But Lela's right. Give him special treatment. We don't need anyone suspecting anything. There is too much at stake."

Madge nodded. Acacia kissed her cheek.

"Relax, Princess. He doesn't know it's you. Have fun."

* * *

The music began and the first five girls went. Lela went with the second group.

Third group. Acacia went and then her. She heard the crowd cheer as her sister started dancing. She took a deep breath and walked out with the microphone in her hand.

She poured her soul out into the song. She saw Gale staring at her. She decided to take her sister's advice and have fun. She winked at him and saw his eyes widen. She walked slowly to where he was.

When the music began he frowned. Andrew leaned next to him and whispered.

"A long time ago, before Panem they used to play this kind of music. The Capitol has access to this."

Gale nodded. The song was loud. It was the kind of music his mother would hate. The words were bad. Yet, everyone liked it.

Then he heard her voice. An angel's voice. His eyes landed on Princess.

She was singing. Her hips moved to the beat and she was smiling. It was like upstairs had never happened. She looked at him and winked. She slowly walked to where he was. He gulped and Andrew laughed quietly. Princess hoisted herself on top of the table and continued to sing- to him.

When the song was over, everyone cheered and the men began giving out tips. They held out the money and called out to the girls. Andrew tipped a few but Gale only had eyes for Princess. She leaned toward him. He made sure to keep his eyes on her face, which was hard since she was sitting in front of him.

* * *

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Double update! so review! perfect V-Day present right? **

**check out my other stories. Updates coming soon.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	5. Plans and Agendas

**edited on 4.10.15**

* * *

Gale sat next to Prim's bed and held her hand. She had been in a coma for about a month because of his bombs. He felt very guilty.

He visited Prim once a day.

* * *

In between, fixing up the districts, having meetings, clearing Katniss's name, looking for Madge, and taking record of all capitol children, he had been following the Winter's sisters. They had an interesting schedule. (The eldest seemed to have two jobs and always got home late. The youngest also had two jobs. She also seemed to be the one in charge of the children. There are about 8 little ones, including the five that live with them. He also took note that Lela visited them a lot with a few tenants.)

Gale shook his head. The Winter girls were unusual. There were no records of them being born, but he had no clue who they really were.

* * *

Gale looked at Prim. Ever since the bombs, Rory hadn't spoken to him. Katniss spoke to him but wouldn't look him in the eye. His life fell apart because of the war, no since Katniss won the games. Since those games, he had to work the mines, he had been whipped and beaten, and had lost Madge to fire. No, he lost Madge way before then.

He sighed and let his head fall into his hands. He ruined everything.

* * *

A knock on the door came and he looked up to see Annie.

She slid into the seat next to him.

Gale liked her. She reminded him of Madge.

He tried his best to help Annie. She was 5 months pregnant. He felt guilty. Finnick died on his watch. It was the least he could do.

Annie was quiet. He could tell she had something on her mind.

* * *

"The baby reminded me of something. There was this girl. She was pregnant. She was next to my cell."

Gale stiffened.

Could the Capitol be so cruel?

A pregnant girl in a cell?

"She disappeared one night. The guards were freaked out. A few months later a few more left. Then you guys came."

"What was her name?"

Annie shrugged. "I don't remember."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Rory came in. He stiffened when he saw Gale. Gale stood up and left her room. He couldn't handle seeing the look of hurt on his brother's face.

* * *

He walked around for a bit. Until he reached, the garden.

The garden was full of roses, yellow, red, blue, pink, no white.

His eyes landed on a plaque on the fountain.

_To Molly, with all our love Mommy &amp; Daddy._

Molly he remembered was Snow's granddaughter.

She was alive. But not for long.

* * *

Her name was on the Hunger Games list.

They had found evidence that some names were chosen on purpose.

Mags, Annie, Clove, Prim, and Rue to name a few were on the list.

So Johanna suggested that they make their own list with the names to go in.

Molly Snow was on the list. She was guaranteed a spot, and if the votes were not in her favor, she would be guaranteed her death.

A few other capitol kids and mayor kids were also on the list. Their parents were the ones behind the war and games each year.

The problem was finding all the children eligible for the games. Many kids were missing or dead.

* * *

His mind then began thinking about their plans.

On Saturday, they were going to round up all the remaining kids and take them to the capitol home. The kids would live their until it was time for the games, which would happen in about two months.

They were slowing rounding them up.

They had about 40 – 100 living there now.

* * *

On Saturday, was the last batch, in with he was in charge of. Saturday was tomorrow.

He was to get Acadia and Princess and their friends.

He had a few ideas how to get them to the Capitol building but chances were no matter what they would all hate him.

* * *

Gale sighed as he saw something from the corner of his eye.

"You can come out."

A young woman came out, her brown hair pulled into a bun. She looked hesitate, but walked forward.

"What's your name?"

"Sophie."

"What are you doing here Sophie?"

"I take care of Miss Molly's roses."

"You miss her?"

"She's the only reason I stayed here."

"How old are you?"

"I turn 18 in a few months. After the Hunger Games, my name will be in this year's reaping."

* * *

Gale did a double take.

"How did you know about the games?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Most of knew it would happen. You want to make us feel the pain. The pain of losing a child, seeing your child die- murdered. Besides, I work here. People don't notice me when I'm working. I can hear and see things. I know many secrets."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Yes, I worked here since Molly was born."

"So you were…"

"6, sir."

Gale was shocked. She was so young when she started. At 6, he was playing with cars with Thom. He didn't think that capitol children worked.

"Gale, please. Sit with me?"

Sophie bit her lip and then sat on the floor, crossed legged.

* * *

"Sophie, tell me about Molly."

Her eyes light up.

"Miss Molly was beautiful. She looked like her mother- Cindy. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She had so much energy. I would fall to bed tired of running after her all day. Snow never really cared for her, he loved her but he was never there for here. He brought her everything a little girl could possibly want , and she would give them to me to give them away. She just wanted his attention, his time, his love. She loved Katniss. She always asked me to braid her hair the way Katniss did."

Sophie seemed really sad.

"What happened to her?"

"She left one day. Things were really bad around here. Several workers left for safety. Miss Molly simply went to bed one night and the next she wasn't there."

"What did Snow do?"

"He made us look for her. And he punished me."

"How?"

* * *

Sophie bent her head forward, her voice so soft, Gale had to lean in to hear.

"He cut of my hair. Then he killed my sister, my father and my brother, and my aunt and uncle. He made me watch them die. Then he made me watch my best friend get raped. He shot my cousin in front of me. And he killed my husband. And I was whipped and starved for day. He kept me with the prisoners. I was with Mr. Peeta, Miss Annie, Miss Johanna, and the other Miss."

Gale couldn't believe how harshly she was punished.

Seeing the people you love die and get hurt was the worst thing possible. As for the whipping, he could sometimes still feel the whip stinging.

"All of this for Molly's disappearance."

"They blamed me."

"Why?"

"Because it was my job to protect her. And I did protect her."

"How?"

Sophie's eyes widen and she stood up. She turned and ran.

* * *

Gale wanted to chase after her but he knew he would not be able to find her. She was fast and knew the layout of the place, giving her a disadvantage.

He instead walked to the control room to report his findings.

"Can you repeat that?"

Gale sighed.

* * *

He had spent the last hour or so telling everyone what he found out.

No one could believe it.

They needed to know where Molly was, she was going to be part of the games.

Johanna clenched her fists. Katniss glared at the door. Haymitch was pacing. Annie was quietly weaving baskets.

Peeta sat in his chair thoughtfully.

* * *

" She had brown hair right?"

Gale nodded.

"Her story checks out. I remember her."

Annie spoke up.

"She was a few doors away from me, about five."

Peeta closed his eyes.

"She was there with me. When they killed Darius and the other girl, this Sophie and another girl were with us. We watched them murder about four people that day. Darius, the red haired girl, an older man and woman. She just stood there watching, she didn't cry loudly. She stood there, tears streaming down."

Haymitch swore.

"Damm it!"

* * *

Everyone jumped.

"This Sophie, if that is her name, knows where Molly is. Find Sophie. "

It was Andrew who spoke up.

"Wait until the last batch comes in, we can find out in anyone knows where she is."

"What makes you think they will tell us?"

Andrew smiled. "We will tell them that they won't be in the Hunger Games. it will guarantee their cooperation."

* * *

Everyone nodded.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and reached for some whiskey.

Effie began lecturing him.

Everyone began leaving to do their own thing.

Gale walked out to go for a walk. He needed to clear his mind and then think of a few good plans.

Tomorrow he would be taken a group of kids and teens and bringing them here to kill them.

Princess appeared in his mind and he shook his head.

He had a duty and an agenda.

The Capitol would pay.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the servant's quarters, a group worked.

A young man with brown hair bent over his computer.

"How's it going, Matt?"

"Good. I found a way to get pass the system."

A red hair girl came in with several vials.

"I have the blood."

A brown hair woman smiled.

"Perfect. This way we can trick the system."

"Do you think it will work Sophie?"

"It has to. Otherwise, all we worked for will be ruined. We have spent the last four years working too hard. We can't let Diamond's hard work go to waste."

"Do you think she's okay?"

Sophie tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course. They all are. Diamond, Molly, and Madge. They are safe."

A blonde boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sophie is right. They are okay. But we need to get back to work. I'm almost done."

Sophie nodded.

"Luke, keep working on your part. Matt, good job. Now try to see if you can find out more about this year's games. Rose, you and I have to go meet with Grace and Kate and get things ready for tomorrow. We need to have as much as possible done by tomorrow, the last group arrives."

"Think that Diamond will be in the last group?"

"Definitely. "

Then a black haired girl rushed in.

"Sophie! They are looking for you! Gale told them what you said. They want to question you."

Sophie bit her lip.

"Thanks Ella."

"Go hide Sophie. We have things covered here."

* * *

Sophie nodded and everyone got to work.

Sophie hurried through the secret passages and ended up in Molly's room.

She knew no one would look for her in this room, except for the rest of the team.

She sat down on the floor and began going through the game files.

She highlighted several of the words and smiled.

This was going to be the best games yet.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? It's pretty short, buts it's a filler. Next chapter will be when Gale has to bring Madge (Princess) to the capitol building. **

**Next few chapters will be Madge coming to the capitol. Molly and Sophie seeing each other. Acacia has a secret. Sophie will drop some news. Gale will bond with his daughter (he won't be finding out for a while though.) More planning will continue.**

**So let me know what you think, review.**

**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Hopefully, I can squeeze in one more update before next week, since I am on spring break!**

**Love you Wallflowers! **


	6. Meeting and Plans

**AN: I remember reading that clove has two sisters so I just gave them the name of the actress (Isabelle) who plays her and her little sister. So Belle and Madi for short**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Diamond ran down the hallways, not daring to look back. She clambered down the stairs and dashed into a room. There she behind a bookcase, until the peacekeepers left._

_Once they left, she let out a breath. She held up a key and smiled. _

_She then hurried to the garden. She made sure no one saw her and then simply disappeared into the roses. _

_She pressed the key into the keyhole and slipped in._

_There she was met with a knife to her throat._

"_Who are you?"_

_Diamond smiled. "Put the knife down, Clove."_

_Other weapons were pointed at her but Diamond simply walked on. She led them through the maze of doors and hallways pausing to gather other tributes._

"_Do you wish to escape?"_

"_Why should we trust you?"_

_Diamond peeled off her shirt where they saw a rose carved into her body; it was faint, but there. The scar was a painful reminder of what Snow had done to her. "This enough proof?"_

_Clove traced it lightly. _

"_Snow has explained why you are alive right?"_

"_To one day protect the capital."_

"_Tributes are picked for a reason, they are the strongest or the weakest. They are fighter or lovers. Snow wishes for you to kill your families, if the time comes. There is a war now. Katniss has started a rebellion."_

_Diamond could see the tribute's faces._

_Her eyes landed on one of them._

"_Cousin, your niece kicked off the whole thing. It was your pin that became the symbol. A Mockingjay."_

_Maysillee looked at Diamond. "That's my girl."_

_Her eyes landed on Rue. "Your sisters are safe. They led everyone to safety in the trees. They whistled when they saw the Capitol planes and many escaped._

_She looked at Clove._

"_Your younger sister, Belle, is alive. She was taken to the capitol but we got her out. She won't be there, where I'm taking you, but she's fine. Your baby sister, Madi is safe, last time I heard."_

_Diamond continued on talking._

"_I wish to offer you a deal. You help me, and once the rebellion is over. You and your families will be safe."_

_Diamond laid out her plan. It took a while but they agreed. Then she led them out Snow's mansion and through the sewer. Once they were all out, they found themselves in a house._

"_House in the hills. No one will find you unless they know how. There is a shield so no plane can detect you. You will be safe here. There is a capitol doctor who is on our side. He will check you to make sure that Snow didn't mess with your bodies too much. Trust him. I'll try to visit, or send someone to check on you every now and then. _

_Cato wrapped an arm around Clove who was holding Rue's hand._

"_Thank you."_

"_Just keep your end of the deal."_

_One of the victors touched her shoulder._

"_Diamond."_

"_I'm Acacia Winters now."_

* * *

_(Months later, when Finnick is killed.)_

_Acacia grabbed Madge. _

"_Princess. Cover for me. I'm taking him to the tributes."_

"_Be careful."_

_She nodded and hauled Finnick's body over her shoulder. She slipped back down into the sewer system and began the long walk to the House in the hills. It took longer than usual because she had to duck into other tunnels, to avoid getting caught. She finally reached the house and she ran her wrist over the rock, spilling blood and identifying herself. _

_Jackie and Thresh were in the kitchen playing Go Fish with Rue and Glimmer when the door opened. Their eyes flew open when they saw the bleeding body of Finnick._

"_Get May."_

_Rue was up in a flash getting Maysillee. Considering whom May's best friend used to be, she knew a lot about healing._

_Maysillee came running in with Cato and Clove on her heels._

_She began ordering the boys to carry Finnick up the emergency room._

"_May, save him. Use the shot if you have too."_

_The shot. It was the one thing used to bring people who were dead or dying back to life. It was what Snow used on the tributes. Acacia had broken into Snow's doctor's lab and had stolen everything. It was Madge though, who had figured out how to recreate it._

_Acacia stared as May began attending to Finnick._

_Once she saw he was stabilized, she turned to leave. _

"_Explain to him. You guys can't leave until everything is over."_

_She turned and fled._

* * *

Madge looked at Acacia and nodded. She had gotten a message from Clove earlier that Finnick was stable and dying to see Annie. They had also gotten a message from Sophie saying that there was to be a game.

She shifted on her chair as other teenagers looked at each other.

They had been in their chairs for a while arguing.

"I'm telling you. I haven't seen him in a week. I went to his house. They are all gone."

"They were killed!"

"The Mockingjays took them."

"This is your entire fault! Your dumb plan."

"Her dumb plan in the reason we are alive and so many supposedly dead people are too!"

Madge sighed and held her fingers up to her mouth, whistling the shrill whistle Gale had taught her.

"Shut Up! Us yelling isn't going to get them back. Look Sophie said, there is to be a Hunger Games for us the capitol kids. And everyone missing is the right age, give or take a few. So they are probably at the mansion. What we need to figure out what we are going to do for the games."

Acacia spoke first.

"Simple, we give them a game to remember."

Other voices joined in.

"How we do that?"

"We know for a fact that Molly/Holly will be called."

"Someone has to volunteer."

"I think we should volunteer for anyone under the age of 14 that gets reaped."

There were nods of agreement.

Acacia spoke. "One of my biggest concerns is you Princess/Madge. How do we trick the scanner into thinking you aren't Madge Undersee."

"We don't. We can't. It's impossible."

Madge titled her head.

"Maybe we can bribe the official."

"Not unless the official is one of us."

"Maybe Sophie and her group can help."

Madge spoke up. "Names were rigged. So chances are that names will be rigged for this game."

"What are you saying"?

"I'm saying, that Molly will definitely be picked and if my name pops up, I will get picked."

"But..."

"They won't tell Katniss or anyone from my district. More dramatic. Their reporters are from the Capitol. They still have that love for drama."

"Cressida isn't like that."

"We don't know if she's the reporter."

"You can't go up."

"Someone will volunteer for you."

Madge watched as they argued over whether or not is she should be in the games if she was picked.

Finally she had enough. Gale's whistle came out of her mouth again.

"My name alone will cause turmoil. Peeta's best friend? Katniss's best friend? Gale Hawthorne's lover? Everyone will freak, regardless if I'm in the game or not."

"If I go in, it will hurt them. If I don't, they will try to figure out which of us is Madge."

"We can use that as an advantage- a distraction."

* * *

Suddenly Madge stood up and she tilted her head.

"Do you hear something?"

While, she was not like Katniss and Gale, she had been to the woods with them enough, and had learned to listen to every sound.

Others tilted their heads and then they looked at each other in horror.

Acacia whispered.

"Scatter. Get the kids and get out."

There were eight different ways to leave not counting, if you climbed the fence, or went through the tunnels. Or if you were crazy enough, the stairs leading to the roof where you had to jump about ten feet down or climb down the tree.

Madge nodded as the signal was given out and then she was off. She began climbing the fence like crazy. She could hear the loud sound of stomping boots behind her. She could hear yelling and screaming.

Once, she reached the top, she turned to see what was going behind her. She saw hordes of Mockingjay soldiers grabbing her friends.

She watched as Lela was grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder. She couldn't help but smile as the man dropped her.

"She bit me!" Lela took off only to be caught again and this time the guy flipped her over. Madge saw Fox and Lynx make it past the soldiers.

"Princess!" She waved to them and jumped down.

Only to land in someone's arms.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne nodded to his team. Several of their targets were in the courtyard. They were all gathered around a fire pit, laughing and eating. Yet, they were all whispering and yelling. Then he heard his whistle. He shook his head.

He gestured to the eight different entrances and the soldiers stood in front of them. He thought and realized that no one was watching the fence.

He told Andrew where he was going and his friend nodded.

He told them to go ahead. Then he froze, he heard a chair scrape.

Silence. They knew.

He hissed out, "Go!" and took off running towards the fence.

He heard screams and yells. He turned to see a girl get hauled onto the bus. He then continued on. He stopped near the fence and saw Princess Winters climb the fence. He saw her pause and take in the scene. He flinched as he heard the soldier's cry of pain as Lela bit him. He saw that Princess was about to jump and dove to catch her.

* * *

Madge gasped.

Gale had caught her. She began to struggle but he held her tighter. Then Madge knew what to do. She placed her head on his shoulder and began to kiss his neck. She bit him and teased him.

* * *

Gale tilted his head. Princess had caught him by surprise. Her lips made his neck burn and he jerked away from her. He couldn't get distracted. Then he looked up to see Acacia on the roof. He jerked his head and Madge took off as he dropped her.

She and the escapees ran around trying to lose the soldiers chasing them.

She ran to her house and yelled out.

"5 minutes to pack and go. Mockingjays are here."

The kids and Summer scrambled and began grabbing their bags. They had packed days ago. Molly grabbed Aurora, while Madge grabbed Stella-Maris.

Silver, who, was not at the meetings began directing everyone into the secret tunnel. Molly refused to go until it was just she, Madge and Silver.

Silver went in first and took Stella-Maris and handed her to Summer. She then took Aurora and told the kids to go.

"Madge. I'll close up."

"Molly."

They heard boots and Molly shoved Madge in. She was about to go when the door flew up. She closed the door and Gale picked up Molly and she screamed.

"Princess run! Mockingjays!"

She screamed and kicked but Gale simply threw her into the arms of one of the soldiers. They shoved her into with the others. Lela grabbed Molly and held her close. Molly trembled with fear.

* * *

Gale was upset, about twenty people ,the Winter sisters among them, had escaped. He told Andrew to take the bus back and that he would search for the rest.

Gale and 10 others began to tear the place apart. After nothing and nobody turned up, Gale shook as he saw that their belongings were gone.

"They were prepared!"

He punched a hole into the wall and saw a tunnel.

He called out to his team and in ten minutes they are already inside the tunnels. They split up halfway to take the different paths.

* * *

As time passes, his communicator would tell him that someone had gotten caught.

Gale had luck on his side. He had found Clove's sister and called for someone to get her. She had lashed out like crazy and gave him a good bruise or two.

He makes a note to bring the younger sister of Clove to reunite the siblings.

He and two other soldiers continued on.

Gale then motioned them to freeze. He had heard the sound of an infant.

* * *

He moved quietly and heard Princess Winters.

"Shh, my little bird, Mommy's here."

He couldn't believe it. The plan got complicated. Princess had a baby, now he couldn't pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

He crept closer and he watched her rock the baby. He gestured to one of his soldiers and they nodded.

He walked quietly and then wrapped his arms around her. His soldier plucked the baby from her grasp and she went crazy. She began kicking and screaming and crying. Gale carried her this way all the way to the bus and dumped her in.

* * *

They had everyone, but Acacia.

Gale had a feeling however that she would come to rescue her family and was prepared.

He loaded Princess into the backseat of his car. Her daughter was put in another car with his soldiers.

His heart ached every time as she screamed and cried for her daughter.

* * *

As soon as they got to the mansion, he carried her inside.

He looked around to see all their captive huddling near each other. The younger kids were in the middle while the older ones were close to the front.

He gently shoved Princess to them and he watched her look for her daughter.

"Where's Stella-Maris? " Her voice rose as she searched for her daughter.

"All but one are accounted for, sir."

Haymitch nodded as he surveyed the group. Katniss entered and everyone tensed and many tossed her a dirty look. Peeta followed and he looked at the group sadly.

"Good work, Hawthorne."

He shivered as dirty looks were thrown his way. He looked as a tall red head man wrapped an arm around Princess.

She was still crying.

* * *

Peeta walked over to her, and everyone tensed. He held took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"They took my daughter."

Gale seaw Peeta tense and then whirl around.

"Where is she? Where is her daughter?"

Peeta looks downright dangerous. His hands are clenched into fists and he is shaking. Katniss whimpers quietly.

Gale nods to one of his solider and then hand Peeta the little girl who hands her to her mother.

* * *

Princess holds her daughter close and is rocking back and forth on her knees, stroking the girl's hair.

Gale notices that the girl has brown blonde sun streaked curly hair. She is wearing a ribbon in her hair and he is suddenly reminded of Madge.

He looks at Princess holding the girl and realizes that the baby is only about a few months old- 9 at the most.

He watches as Clove's older sister Belle (Silver) grabs another baby from a soldier, this child looking like she is 1 year old.

They all huddle together and Gale is shocked to see how defeated and broken they look. Their eyes are angry and sad but their bodies are tired.

* * *

He steps toward them and Princess flinches and he admits, that hurts him a lot.

Although he isn't sure why.

He isn't sure why he has the urge to wrap his arms around Princess.

Why she reminds him of Madge.

Only she's not Madge. Madge died in the fire, he reminds himself.

He stares at Princess.

* * *

"Escort them all to their rooms."

He watches as they are all led to their rooms on the 12th floor. They are using the tribute homes as to where the capitol kids are staying.

All the groups had their own floor.

They were divided by ages, with the younger ones on the first floor and the older ones on the 11th floor. The 12th floor was the where they would sleep for now until they could place them on the correct floor.

He follows them to make sure they don't try to escape.

* * *

When they get to the 12th floor he is shocked to see that all the other groups were there. They were cries and screams and he watched as everyone hugged and kissed each other.

When he whistles to get their attention, they all jump. All the young kids are pushed into the middle followed by a few girls. The other girls and all the boys surround them. It's a good strategy.

"We are not here to hurt you."

Clove's sister Belle laughs bitterly, her arm around her younger sister Madi.

"Oh please, we aren't stupid. We know. We know that there is to be a hunger games. Most of us saw the interview or were at the assassination."

Everyone nods and Gale sighs. He was afraid that they knew and of their reactions.

"Don't get settled in. We will be moving you tomorrow once we check you all in.

"No."

Lela glares. "We are all staying here. All of us."

"There is like 200 of you."

"We can manage. In a few weeks 23 of us will be dead. We are not missing out on valuable time with each other. I want to make every second count."

Everyone nods and people hold on tightly to their siblings or partner.

Princess steps up.

"23 of us will die, leaving behind siblings, children, and partners. Most of our parents died. We are orphans. Some of us after the games will have no family left. Will you really be so cruel as to separate us?"

She holds on tighter to her daughter. Everyone is gathered around her. Madi is shaking and Bella is holding onto her. Lela is holding on to Fox's hand. The twins are next to Molly. Everyone else has gathered so tightly. They are a united force.

* * *

Peeta walks into the room, smiling. To Gale's surprise Princess relaxes. As so does everyone else.

Peeta looks at Princess and something flashes in his eyes.

Gale notices it, it looks like recognition. But then it's gone.

"I brought your babies milk."

Madge gasped as Peeta looked at her with a knowing look.

"Thank you."

She begins to feed her daughter.

Katniss walks into the room and everyone tenses. Her eyes are on Peeta who is looking at Princess.

"What's her name?"

"Stella-Maris."

"That's a beautiful name."

Peeta touches the baby's blonde hair and Gale see Princess smile.

He whispers something and Princess stiffens.

She holds her daughter closer and steps away from him.

She joins the others who were all whispering.

The younger kids left to go play with some of the older boys following.

The rest of them stand there in silence awkwardly.

Princess is rocking her daughter while, Bella, is rocking the other baby.

* * *

Katniss finally speaks up.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"No, we aren't wondering."

Everyone looks stunned by Princess's hostile tone.

"We know."

She hissed out and Gale raises his hand to tell his soldiers to stand down.

"You kidnap us, force us to be here, we are going to be in a games. You say down with the capitol, but you are just like them. You think we are nothing, that because we are from the capitol or because we are the mayor's kids or in a high position, we are just like them. We are not like them. We are not the capitol, but you don't care. An eye for an eyes right?"

She turns and walks out of the room and the rest of the capitol kids follow.

* * *

Gale, Katniss, Peeta, and the soldiers are left stunned.

It's impossible to think that someone so small, could hold some much anger.

* * *

Madge sits on the bed and buries her head in her hands. Fox had grabbed Stella-Maris and set her on the floor to play.

Lela crosses over and wraps her arms around her. "Sweetheart."

"He stills sees that damm line. Town and Seam. I'll never be good enough for him. I want to tell him who I really am, I bet he won't care. I'm not his precious Mockingjay. I'm just a Jabberjay. A Town girl. A capitol girl."

Madge takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine. We need to focus on the plan."

She flips her hair back.

"Find out who is guaranteed a spot. If you wish to volunteer for the games, let me know. Look around for hiding spots and form alliances with the Mockingjays. The more they trust us, the easier it is to end it all."

They all nod and Belle whispers quietly, "Jabberjay." They repeat it and then they leave the room.

Madge ignores Gale even though he is following her.

Her daughter is being held by Fox.

* * *

She goes to get some water and is annoyed when she can't reach. She jumps when someone presses up behind her and she freezes when she recognizes the arm and the scene and the warm presence.

It's Gale.

"Let me get that for you."

She nods and turns around to find herself way too close to him. Their eyes meet and neither can breathe. They are drawn to each other.

She looks up and realizes that he hasn't shaved in a while. They are so close to each other. Gale is hit with a scent, he can't place it until he smell the strawberries and draws back murmuring. "Madge. Berries."

Madge is stunned to hear her name come out of his lips she almost reveals herself. Gale walks out of the room with strawberries in his nose and blonde hair in his brain.

* * *

Madge is left shaken and shocked.

Tears gather in her eyes and she forces back a sob. She can't. She mustn't. She needs to focus on her job, ending the rebellion and getting rid of the capitol once and for all.

She has a job, to finish what Katniss started, what she started. She was no fool, she knew that when she gave Katniss the pin, things would rebel, she just didn't expect it to be this way. She had counted on going to the Quarter Quell where she would end it all.

She was a product of the capitol, she was supposed to end the games. Show the capitol that one of their own would die. One of their own was the Jabberjay, the original product.

It was supposed to be her.

Now however, it could be either her or Acadia. Both were products of the capitol. Both were killers.

Both were broken girls who lost so much.

Both were mothers.

They were Jabberjays, the original capitol toys.

And only one would survive.

In order for the war to truly be over, a Jabberjay had to end all thoughts of rebellion and anger.

Madge knew, however, that Acaica was the real Jabberjay, the one to go into the games.

Acaica lived in the capitol and had worked for Snow. Everyone knew her name.

It was her job though to lead and unite everyone not in the games.

Madge smiled grimly and her façade appeared.

She was no longer Madge Undersee, she was now Princess Winters.

Princess Winters, a girl with no past and possibly no future.

* * *

**And done. So now you know a little bit of what each person is doing in terms of the rebellion.**

**The next chapter is more of a peeta/madge chapter just because I love their friendship. After that, Acaica makes her appearance and then I will flashfoward to the reaping.**

**Not sure when the next update will be but I am writing it. **

**If anyone of you have a Wattpad check me out. I'm QueenofWallflowers. I have entered the wattys and would love some feedback. **

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
